The End is Ever-Drifting
by DeathFrown
Summary: What if Alucard after killing all his lives was transported by Murasaki into the world where Drifters were sent? And maybe that's the reason he had taken so long. Maybe he was forced into different worlds by Murasaki to tilt the balance. Will he take the side of the Drifters or the Ends? This story popped into my head at random and the grammar is quite bad so don't flame. R&R Thx.


Sorry for the bad grammar, i wrote it a.s.a.p. after it came into my head, I will update it later with a bit more grammar and enthusiasm 

* * *

**The End is Ever-Drifting**

"Open your eyes! Alucard! That's an order, Alucard! Don't disappear!" and as Integra pleaded, Alucard could only accept the truth, it was farewell to the woman he followed, to his servant and to this world.

"No, this is goodbye, Integra." And soon, he felt his himself, disappearing, becoming void and going nowhere. A feeling struck him as he disappeared, a feeling, like his heart was getting crushed and as he vanished, a tear fell of blood fell from his eye.

* * *

"How many more are left?" Alucard looked around, finding only just a hand full of souls left. He moved towards them, slowly, taking steps in his usual pace, he had no perception of time and he couldn't tell how long it's been since he arrived here in this darkness in his world, filled with essences. He was at his three millionth four hundredth twenty-four thousandth eight hundredth soul and soon he could tell, these last sixty-seven lived were all that was left. It was about time since he had started killing them even he at awe of how many he had devoured, soon he moved swiftly; he started killing them with his Casull. Bullets roared across the emptiness, soon there was only four left; soon only the last one remained. He stopped for a second, looking at it with eyes filled with glee, he could soon re-unite with his Master and Servant. He squeezed the trigger but he didn't understand what was going on in the next moment, the darkness replaced by a narrow corridor of light, doors filled the wall, many shapes and textures, they were all different from one and other and there was a man sitting in front of him behind a desk. He focused on the Caucasian man, clenching his gun a bit tighter.

"Who are you?" the man wearing glasses, looked down at the papers upon the desk. He took another look back up at this man clad in a red suit.

"Where am i?" Alucard raised his gun up, taking aim upon the man sitting behind the desk. "Tell me where I am or I'll be the last thing you see."

The man just shifted his eyes back down and he scribbled something in the paper, Alucard curious as to see what he had to say, slowly dropped the gun back to his side but immediately after purple glue started pulling upon Alucard and into the door to his right. He growled, trying to tear away from the goo but more came out engulfing him completely and pulled him in.

"Next." The man just continued on…

* * *

Alucard awoke again but he could no longer feel the connection he felt, neither his service to that Woman nor his bond to the Girl, he growled in anger. He looked around, there were plenty of trees but there were very few humans, there were two ahead of him and a small group to his a bit further away. He decided going towards the group would be better and slowly started walking. Questions slowly started building up within him and he the hunger wasn't helping.

'Where am I? Why can't i feel them anymore? **Why**!?' he growled another time before looking up to the Moon and continuing on. He started walking towards the group and as he came closer he saw men, clad in metal and wielding swords. Alucard questions were only building as he saw these medieval troops slowly descend down the mountain into the Village.

* * *

"Wha..t!? What!? What is this place!?" the man though covered in his blood, couldn't believe it. Was he dead? Was he standing in front of God? He had no idea but the top of his priorities was to reach Satsuma. He looked angrily at the man behind the desk.

"Where am I!? Who are you!?" the man seated behind the desk, lifted his head another time and seemed to arrange some documents and Toyohisa snapped, he couldn't take being ignored.

"Damn you!" He raised his hand at the man, trying to get the man to respond as if to signal him that he was being spoken to. "I will go back... To Satsuma!" he swung his arm to his right and just as he did, the man behind the desk scribbled down something on the paper. Toyohisa suddenly felt a tug on his arm and he saw to his right, a purple wall which just pulled him in without effort as if Gravity had changed direction.

He opened his eyes again after falling onto the ground, he saw two people and as he opened his eyes further, saw they had long ears and immediately knew where he was.

With a light chuckle he spoke "Two demons, so, I've really gone to hell." the two boys just looked at each other before spouting out words which he couldn't understand and soon it went dark.

* * *

"_Brother, what should we do? He's no ordinary man_!" the boy looked worriedly, hoping his brother would know what to do. They were already breaking a rule of entering the forest because the heard a loud sound a few minutes ago and now they had approached a Drifter which was the second rule.

"The language he's speaking, he's a Drifter." the brother looked in disbelief before looking back down at the man, he was covered in blood, probably his own and he was dying slowly.

"Wha..t again?" the younger brother looked worried, the thought itself shook him to the core. "W-what are we going to do?"

"_Well, we're already broken one rule_." he paused thinking of what their elder brother would say but when his eyes came back to rest upon Toyohisa, he couldn't abandon him. The man was soaked in blood and he just couldn't leave him there to die.

"We have no choice but to take him to the 'Castle in Ruins'!" they slowly lifted him up, placing themselves under both of his shoulders to gain leverage but the man was heavy and they couldn't carry him easily, both the brothers looked at each other before understanding what was on each others minds.

"He's too **heavy**!" The huffed, after carrying the man quite a small distance, they elvish were never a race which had strength except for the few irregulars which trained their body.

"What a heavy man!" the younger brother huffed out gasping for more air tired from carrying the man just like his brother.

"We have to hurry... if the lord finds out..." they huffed another time before something shouted at them from behind.

"**_Staap_**!" they froze up instinctively, scared of the rough voice which spoke in elvish. "_**Eef yoo git any klozer to ze cassle, I'll kiil yoo**_" he paused momentarily and as the twins started turning around he continued making them freeze up as they heard his voice another time.

"**_Eef yoo turn bak, I'll kiil yoo. Eef yoo screem, I'll kiil yoo._**" though the elvish was almost barbarian and seemed to even be worse than that of a infants, they understood what the voice said. They kept turned to the man and pointed at him before speaking loudly, "This man is yours right? He's about to die! We've come here to give him to you, is this the way you treat us?"

"_**Speek moar sloowlee, I can't undahstand.**_ _**Eef if yoo don't speek moar sloowlee, I'll kiil yoo!**_" the twins could take it no more and turned back and pointed clearly at the man they bought him.

"_Look! Him!_" the younger brother just spoke in the simplest way possible and his brother followed up on it, "_**Look**!_"

The man in tree, opened his eyes wide at the surprised the elfs bought the man here. He re-collected himself and spoke again.

"_**Leeve eet zere.**_" the twins just grumbled before taking their leave mumbling to themselves, "I swear i can't understand them." "Forget it. Let's get out of here, we have to hurry. They'll kill us if they find out we entered the forest and and met the Drifters as well." the man in tree eyed them until they got further away where their language seemed gibberish and made no sense, after they were out of sight another voice broke the silence.

"What happened!" a old man's voice killed the silence.

"A man of the land of the rising sun, a warrior. The people from the village bought him to us, he seems to be a warrior from the some fief, i presume."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes barely, but he is."

"Hm, i see. Tend to to his with whatever medicine we have and if he's lucky he'll survive. Just like us, heh heh. This world is really interesting!"

* * *

And that's the first chapter. This is a story/thought which popped into my head, like how could Alucard spend 30 years killing souls? Maybe he went on a small adventure in the meanwhile/forced to go on it. Murasaki has his own plans and maybe E.A.S.Y. will do something as well! I plan on continuing this story but don't be saddened if there's no progress as I have another story in mind now. Leave a review if you want more! But keep in mind there are only 36 Chapters in Drifters and I have no way of knowing what will happen after that so I'll probably catch up till the latest chapters and continue with them. R&R, tell me if you think Alucard should've reacted differently to what i presume he would've reacted as. I always find myself a bit out of sync with characters who are a bit more serious. Please, Review. :3

Your Friendly Gamer, DeathFrown.


End file.
